


Mia Gioconda

by MiRz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Stony - Freeform, World War II
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Steve Rogers havia se conformado que ele não seria amado pelas damas, por isso não se importou em se alistar ao exército. Ocorre que, quando ele pensou que a guerra lhe arruinaria, ela na verdade lhe deu o amor.





	Mia Gioconda

**Author's Note:**

> Breve legenda:
> 
> 1\. Os [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras e frases são indicações para referências e explicações nas notas finais;  
2\. Frases em itálico são frases ou palavras estrangeiras;  
3\. Frases dentro do ‘aspas simples’ são gírias ou expressões. 
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura!

Se houvesse um pouco de verdade no estigma de que os homens eram apenas peões para divertimento dos deuses, aquela manhã ensolarada poderia ser a prova dessa anedota divina, pois o dia lindo e quente de verão, geralmente associado à felicidade e dias de sorte, estava apenas vinculado a uma data que os soldados americanos de patentes rasas gostariam que nunca tivesse chegado. Era o dia da partida para a Itália opor-se ao governo de Mussolini[1] e o porto do Brooklyn encontra-se em um caos absolutos, com mulheres e crianças chorando pela dor da despedida cruel de seus pais, maridos e filhos, que nem sabiam se voltariam a ver, mas que já sofriam por antecipação, imaginando o pior dos cenários.

Steve Rogers era apenas mais um soldado dentre os tantos que estavam prontos para embarcar no navio de guerra. Ele alistou-se ao exército aos parcos 24 anos de idade, dizendo que era para lutar por seu país e pelos valores que acreditava serem corretos. Uma causa nobre realmente, mas mentirosa. Na verdade, ele se alistou ao exército porque não havia mais nada para ele na América. Seu pai havia falecido em outra Guerra antes dele nascer e sua mãe morreu um par de anos atrás pela tuberculose. Seu único amigo, Bucky, havia partido em outra comitiva alguns dias atrás. Desde então, seus olhos azuis pareciam mortos, ausentes de todo o amor e esperança. Infelizmente, não era um olhar incomum de ser encontrado em tempos de Guerra.

Sem ter ninguém para lamentar sua partida, o loiro não perdeu tempo em embarcar no enorme navio cinza usado pelo exército e se instalar no seu novo quarto pelos próximos dias.

Era um quarto pequeno, com dois beliches e camas milimetricamente feitas com precisão militar, tal como foi ensinado nos quartéis. Não havia janelas e o banheiro da cabine era ainda menor que o quarto com uma saída de ar perto do teto. Os outros três homens que com quem iria compartilhar o quarto aparentemente não haviam embarcado, a julgar pela falta de bagagem. Por ser o primeiro, Steve reivindicou a cama melhor posicionada, a de baixo no beliche do lado direito. Jogou a mala puída no chão e deitou na cama, retirando um bloco de papel de desenho e carvão dessa mesma mala. Com as mãos hábeis, se pôs a desenhar as cenas de despedidas que se lembrava de ter visto há poucos minutos.

Após desenhar a despedida de um casal jovem, provavelmente noivos por conta do anel no dedo da moça, Steve perguntou-se se ele teria a coragem de ir para a guerra se ele soubesse da existência da ‘costela que lhe falta’[2].

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo apito estridente da chaminé central do navio, indicando que logo iriam partir e quem deveria embarcar era para embarcar logo. Ele apenas esperou pelos seus companheiros de quarto, o primeiro a entrar, era um rapaz chamado Trevor Todd, como lhe foi apresentado. Ele parecia ser um pouco mais velho, de nariz reto, lábios finos e olhar morto. Tinha um jeito um tanto taciturno. Reivindicou a cama na outra extremidade do quarto e não falou mais nada. Apenas ele entrou e Steve só se deu conta, quando sentiu o tranco suave do navio começando a se mexer. Perguntou-se onde estava os outros dois, será que eles estavam perdidos nos corredores estreitos ou não havia tido gente o suficiente para mandarem para a Itália? Ou será uma terceira opção mais grave: teriam se tornado desertores? Não seria incomum e Steve não poderia nem julgá-los por quererem ficar longe da Guerra. Todos que estavam ali eram apenas ‘bucha de canhão’[3].

A rotina dentro do navio era muito parecida com a que tinham no Quartel General, afinal eles não estavam em um cruzeiro de férias. O sino tocava às seis da manhã e havia o tempo de 20 minutos para arrumar a cama, se barbearem e engraxarem os coturnos. Depois havia os 10 minutos para a inspeção e 30 minutos para tomarem o café da manhã. Às sete da manhã começava um rodízio de treinos e enjoo não era uma desculpa para ser abonada.

Durante catorze dias, Steve viveu essa rotina metódica sem reclamar até o dia em que chegaram à Itália, junto aos Pracinhas brasileiros. Os dois exércitos foram recebidos por alguns Coronéis que comandariam as tropas. Um deles era o Coronel Phillips, que Steve já conhecia e ao lado dele, estavam dois civis. Claramente relacionados entre si por causa da semelhança. Steve pensou que pudessem ser pai e filho. O mais velho exibia um bigode fino bem aparado. Os cabelos, que já começavam a ficar grisalhos, estavam penteados para trás com muito gel para mantê-los impecáveis. Os olhos escuros eram mordazes e olhavam tudo com atenção e extremo senso crítico.

O outro era bem mais novo. Possuía alguns traços parecidos com o homem ao seu lado, mas os cabelos estavam sem gel, balançando com o vento que a baía italiana tinha. A pele era naturalmente mais bronzeada e tinha a penumbra de uma tentativa de cavanhaque, que se ele fosse um pouco mais velho, poderia estar mais preenchida. Ele parecia um menino, final da adolescência e começo da vida adulta, porém o que mais chamou a atenção de Steve eram os belos olhos castanhos. Não apenas por serem grandes e brilhantes, mas pela vivacidade e expressividade que haviam neles. Era tão diferente dos olhos mortos que Steve estava acostumado a ver. Naquele momento, o garoto olhava para o homem com raiva explicita e desinteresse para os soldados, até que seu olhar devolveu o olhar de Steve e sua expressão mudou para interessada e levemente curiosa.

O loiro sentiu o rosto queimar por ter sido pego encarando e desviou o olhar, encarando a nuca do soldado a sua frente, rezando para que não estivesse tão vermelho. 

— Este é Howard Stark, nosso patrocinador. — O Coronel apresentou o homem mais velho. — Este é seu filho, Anthony…

— Eu prefiro Tony, obrigado. — O mais novo interrompeu com petulância. Apesar da boa pronúncia inglesa, suas palavras estavam carregadas com o sotaque carregado do norte da Itália.

Nem o Coronel e nem Howard pareciam ter gostado do tom de voz usado pelo mais novo, a julgar pelos olhares de desagradado que ambos enviaram de soslaio.

— Bem — o Coronel pigarreou e continuou falando — Eles ficarão na base por alguns dias para testar algumas armas. Qualquer problema que tivermos, eles serão prioridade número 1 para evacuação.

Após várias instruções dadas, Steve começou a marchar junto com o restante da tropa para dentro do Quartel General improvisado que usariam. Aquela havia sido a única vez que ele viu o filho do Sr. Stark, porém, mesmo tendo sido um encontro muito breve, os expressivos olhos castanhos haviam sido a inspiração para os seus desenhos nas horas vagas pelos próximos dias.

A mão destra chegava a coçar com o desejo de desenhar todo o contorno do rosto do jovem rapaz, ornar os olhos com o cavanhaque ainda incompleto e os traços aristocráticos. Como todo artista, Steve sabia apreciar a beleza humana, o que Anthony Stark tinha de sobra, porém eram tempos perigosos para expor uma atenção mais detalhada a alguém do mesmo sexo, principalmente ele, que conhecia bem as nuances de seus desejos secretos e tinha a paranoia a espreita, por isso, ele assinava os desenhos com o primeiro nome italiano que lhe via na mente, Gioconda.

Se alguém bisbilhotasse e visse os rascunhos, não seria difícil presumir, que ele se apaixonou por uma jovem italiana e que não foi correspondido, já que seu corpo miúdo e frágil não era bem o modelo masculino ideal que as damas gostariam de serem cortejadas. Com toda a sinceridade, Steve havia feito às pazes com o seu corpo franzino, principalmente quando aceitou seu desejo pelo sexo masculino. Seu corpo seria o escudo perfeito para justificar qualquer falta de envolvimento romântico, então deixaria os outros presumirem que ele era apenas um rapaz de coração partido.

Foram duas semanas após a chegada à Itália que sua vida deu uma volta surpreendente e inesperada. Ele estava apenas na área de treino, envergonhando-se publicamente como os exercícios físicos tinham o hábito de fazer, quando um mensageiro veio correndo e cochichou no ouvido do Capitão que os treinava. Ambos olharam um para o outro confuso, mas o Capitão gritou:

— Rogers! Volte para o quarto e se vista. O Coronel Phillips quer vê-lo.

Sem entender absolutamente nada e sob o olhar de todos os soldados, Steve saiu do campo de treinamento e foi para o seu quarto se aprumar e em menos de 15 minutos estava batendo na porta do escritório do Coronel.

— Entre. — Ouviu uma voz de dentro dizer.

Steve entrou com cautela. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi o Coronel sentado atrás da mesa, com o seu uniforme verde completo exibindo todas as suas medalhas de honra. Apoiado na mesa, com trejeitos de charme estava Howard, de braços cruzados e no canto mais longe da sala, de costas para a porta olhando para os títulos dos livros da prateleira estava Anthony, com a expressão carregada.

— Senhor. — Steve bateu continência, ignorando o olhar cético de que Howard lhe enviou.

— É esse o soldado que você falou? — o Stark mais velho falou com desdém. — Tem certeza que ele dará conta?

Anthony virou em direção a Steve e o loiro viu o olhar dele brilhar um pouco mais por um milésimo de segundo.

— Ora papai, onde está sua fé? — Howard lançou um olhar irritado para o filho, que ignorou e continuou falando. — Prazer em conhecê-lo Rogers. Tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem.

— Eu... eu não estou entendendo — Steve balbuciou confuso enquanto apertava as mãos de Anthony. Elas eram fortes e ásperas, mas eram tão calorosas, contrastando com as suas sempre tão frias.

— Você terá uma nova missão de hoje em diante cadete — explicou o Coronel. —Anthony é um engenheiro de armas, que ficará no Quartel por mais tempo do que o previsto, porém precisamos ter alguém que fique a sua disposição…

— Ok, primeiro — Anthony o interrompeu. — Eu tenho certeza que eu já disse que eu gosto de ser chamado de Tony. Anthony me faz parecer um velho de oitenta anos, o que não é legal para a minha imagem. Sem ofensa, meu velho. — Tony virou para o pai com um sorriso de lado, a sobrancelha direita erguida aumentando o tom de uma chacota demasiadamente petulante. — Segundo, eu não preciso de ninguém para me ajudar, mas aparentemente meu pai e o Coronel acreditam que eu preciso de uma babá em tempo integral. Parabéns soldado, você foi promovido.

— Se você levasse o seu trabalho um pouco mais a sério Anthony, você não precisaria de supervisão. — Howard o confrontou com a voz dura.

— Eu entendo o seu receio Sr. Stark, mas tenho certeza que o cadete Rogers será o suficiente para esse trabalho em específico.

Steve percebeu o tom levemente pejorativo nas palavras do Coronel. Ele sabia que não seria útil num campo de batalha, com sua asma e todos os outros problemas que ele mentiu e adulterou na folha de admissão para ser aceito. Estava acostumado a ser subestimado.

— Se você tem tanta certeza — Howard disse, mas não parecia estar muito convencido.

— Cadete, sua nova função a partir de agora é permanecer do lado do Sr. Stark em todos os momentos. Seu quarto será transferido para um outro quarto adjacente aos aposentos do Sr. Stark, está dispensado da rotina de treinamento para manter a vigília nele. Qualquer problema você reportará a mim diretamente. Você tem trinta minutos para mudar suas coisas e retornar aqui. Está dispensado.

Steve absteve-se de falar. Bateu continência e saiu da sala, refletindo sua nova função. Com toda a honestidade, não sabia o que pensar. Ele estava sendo salvo do confronto ou sendo jogado aos leões? Ele supunha que isso seria algo que o tempo irá dizer, ele só rezava a Deus que seu segredo não fosse revelado diante a convivência com sua musa inspiradora.

O que ele não esperava era que a convivência com Anthony Stark fosse tão desafiadora. O engenheiro não era um rapaz calmo, com gestos elegantes como se presumia que a família Stark fosse. Tony era eufórico, fortemente energizado e que não tinha filtro entre o cérebro e a boca. Era completamente insubordinado com todos e mais de uma vez o deixou em uma saia justa com o Coronel Phillips. Porém todos os seus defeitos eram também sua qualidade. Tony não era como as pessoas que estavam meio-mortas e meio-vivas nesses tempos de guerra. Ele era a personificação da vivacidade. Os olhos brilhantes brilhavam ainda mais quando estava no meio de suas criações. Não eram armas, porque Tony tinha uma alma muito boa para criar instrumentos de morte, mas ele revolucionava a tecnologia com o objetivo de salvar vidas. Era lindo ver uma mente tão futurista quanto a de Tony.

Os dias iam se passando e sem ninguém em companhia, Steve e Tony não tiveram opções que não começar a conversar um com o outro. Foi surpreendente ver como duas pessoas tão polares entre si, pudessem se dar tão bem. No que Tony fosse alto, Steve era quieto. Em tudo que o moreno desobedecia, havia Steve que obedecia a tudo, um equilibrando o outro. Ambos eram demasiadamente teimosos, porém, de forma que as brigas aconteciam pelo menos uma vez ao dia, mas que o Coronel e Howard já haviam se acostumado.

Uma amizade foi semeada em meio ao caos e sangue, mas não apenas isso. Aconteceu exatamente o que Steve rezou tanto para que fosse afastado dessa convivência: ele se apaixonou pelo gênio, bilionário, filantrópico. O pior nem era isso, era que ele via a mesma paixão nos expressivos olhos de Tony, e isso que rasgava sua alma. Essa paixão era proibida na Terra e era pecado nos terrenos divinos, pelo menos eram esse os preceitos que lhe ensinaram na Igreja, contudo a carne era fraca.

Um dia, quase três meses desde que Steve começou a acompanhar Tony em cada canto, ambos estavam no laboratório privado de Tony. Steve desenhava no sofá como era de hábito e Tony deveria estar submerso em suas criações, quando o jovem Stark parou tudo o que fazia e se sentou no chão em frente a Steve, observando-o atentamente.

— O que foi Tony? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? — Steve perguntou interrompendo o seu desenho, olhando em dúvida para o mais novo.

— Você sabe que eu confio em você, não sabe Steve?

— Sim… — Steve perguntou relutante. — Eu confio muito em você também — voltou a dizer muito mais confiante.

— Eu quero tentar uma coisa Steve, mas você tem que jurar que nunca contará a ninguém, principalmente para o meu pai.

— Você sabe que eu não contaria — disse Steve.

— Bom... Saiba também que... que eu não quero te prejudicar e me perdoe se eu estiver lendo errado os sinais — Tony voltou a dizer enigmaticamente, provocando a ascensão da ansiedade de Steve.

— Tony, o que você irá fazer…

Steve foi interrompido pelo próprio Tony, que inclinou o corpo e tocou os lábios do soldado com os seus próprios. Fora um leve roçar, mas era como se um fogo acendesse no interior de Steve. Os lábios de Tony eram rachados pela falta de hidratação constante, mas eram quentes. Sua respiração havia um leve indício de cafeína e tabaco.

— Você sente o mesmo que eu, não é? — Tony sussurrou após seus lábios se afastarem, porém seus olhos permaneceram fechados, ainda saboreando as sensações que o beijo lhes deu.

— Não importa o que eu sinto. Nós não podemos…

— Nós podemos — Tony o interrompeu.

Seus olhos foram abertos revelando um oceano de olhos castanhos, profundos e quentes. As mãos fortes do engenheiro tocaram cada bochecha, obrigando Steve a continuar olhá-lo.

— Steve nós podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos. Eu estou apaixonado por você e a única coisa que pode me impedir é você não retribuir — Tony voltou a falar, revelando um dos seus maiores segredos.

— É claro que eu retribuo, Tony — Steve sussurrou também, erguendo sua mão para acariciar as maçãs do rosto de Tony. — É impossível conviver com você e não se apaixonar, mas…

— Não pense no “mas”. Vamos viver. Talvez não possamos mostrar para o mundo o que sentimos, mas podemos mostrar um para o outro. Basta dizer sim…

— Sim…

A resposta de Steve bastou para Tony, que avançou contra o menor, beijando-o com muito mais ímpeto do que antes. Tony decidiu ser muito mais ousado, invadindo a boca de Steve com a língua, sentindo o hálito de menta. As línguas dançavam uma em torno da outra, não brigando por dominância, mas compartilhando.

Steve não conseguiria descrever o que sentia nem se quisesse. Beijar Tony era algo que estava além do que se permitiu sonhar. Naquele instante, nada mais lhes importava que não fosse se entregar completamente ao momento.

Mais tarde, quando ambos estavam embrenhados no pequeno sofá, esquentando-se mutuamente, Tony perguntou entre as tragadas do seu cigarro:

— Por que Gioconda?

— Hm? — Steve resmungou aéreo, como a ponte entre a vigília e o sono lhe deixavam.

— No seu caderno de desenho, você desenhou meus olhos, mas nomeou-os como “Olhos de Mia Gioconda”.

— Foi o primeiro nome em italiano que pensei e que fosse seguro. Como sabe desses desenhos?

— Você precisa tomar mais cuidados onde deixa suas folhas — Tony disse em um tom brincalhão. — Eu precisava de papel para fazer algumas anotações e vi as folhas jogadas pela oficina. Só depois percebi que eram seus desenhos.

— Foi assim que você descobriu?

— Não... foi o que me deu a certeza — confessou o engenheiro parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

— Como soube?

— Pela forma que você me olhava... ninguém nunca me olhou ou me tratou como você faz, Steve. Sempre havia uma sombra de cobiça atrás dos olhares, mas você não teve nada. Você se encantava por tudo o que eu criava, mesmo que não fosse armas ou fosse uma máquina com defeito.

— A primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção sobre você foram seus olhos. Eles são tão vivos. Tudo em você esbanja vivacidade. Esperança, talvez. Me fez acreditar que talvez eu sobrevivesse à guerra.

— Você irá... — prometeu Tony com confiança. — E quando a Guerra acabar, eu vou te encontrar na América.

No momento em que disse isso, nenhum dos dois imaginou o quão cedo a promessa seria testada, pois dois meses e meio depois do início de seu relacionamento secreto, a Guerra acabou com a vitória dos Aliados e Steve recebeu a ordem de voltar à America.

No porto após a partida do navio, Tony olhou a embarcação se afastar no horizonte, levando com ele seu amor.

— _Americana, la mia vita oggi sei tu, Io ti voglio tanto bene. Non ti lascerò, io verrò da te_[4].

Dentro do bolso, o engenheiro apertou a passagem de navio para a América. Ele cumpriria a promessa que fizera a Steve, custe o custar.

** _Fim_ **

[1] Na 2ª Guerra Mundial, o exército brasileiro se juntou com uma parte do exército norte-americano no norte da Itália para desestabilizar o governo de Mussolini.

[2] O ser humano possuí um número impar de costelas, que segundo a bíblia é porque Deus criou a Eva a partir de uma costela de Adão, sendo esse o início das chamadas “almas-gêmeas”, pois a mulher é a outra metade da alma do homem.

[3] Bucha de Canhão é uma vedação que se usa no canhão em frente à bala para prendê-la no lugar. É também uma expressão para designar os soldados de patentes mais baixas, como os Pracinhas no Exército Brasileiro, vez que são os primeiros a serem atingidos pelas balas, ou seja, são os soldados enviados para o “sacrifício”.

[4] A primeira parte da fala do Tony é um trecho da música que a fanfic foi inspirada. A segunda parte foi criada por mim, utilizando o Google tradutor. A tradução da fala do Tony seria: Americano, minha vida hoje é você, eu te amo muito. Eu não te deixarei, eu irei até você.

Notas da Autora: Fanfic Stony inspirada na música do Vicente Celestino, Mia Gioconda. Essa música também foi cantada por Agnaldo Rayol. 


End file.
